Blood as Red
by bnfem
Summary: Vampire!Stannerys. Daenerys Targaryen, a young vampire, after years of traveling lands on an island and conquers it, finding a man that intrigues her.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood as Red**

**Daenerys sat in the large dining room in her old castle, the only one she had won. She leaned back on her wooden chair and closed her eyes. She had traveled on a great body of water and it had finally brought her to this island. At first, she thought it was empty. She couldn't see why anyone would want to live here. There was a great big castle on the left side, high grass grew around it. As far as she could see, there were no other houses. It was not until she peeked more closely and walked the shore that she saw there were caves. But how did they eat? She couldn't guess why anyway would want to live here. It was perfect for the likes of her: dark and deserted. ****_Just as I am_****. It took her years to get here and now she just wanted to rest for awhile, or maybe forever. She knew that she would have to move on eventually. Even if she had killed most, people would talk. Someone from some distant land would come to hunt her and her dogs. Eager to chase the myth. She could never stay put for long. **

**It seemed like forever since she had been bitten. She didn't remember who bit her, only that he was a large man who towered above her. Sometimes he came to her in dreams. On lonely nights, which there had been many, she would turn her stranger into a passionate lover. She knew it wasn't true, but it did comfort her. She had been lost ever since, always running and feeding. Maybe she had been lost before that. She opened her eyes. The echoes of those she had slain seemed to haunt this castle. Their blood ran down its walls. She didn't mean to kill. It was only after one of her dogs brought corpses back that she grew hungry again. She had, then, prowled the shoreline in the night and waited. The first one she fed on had been a woman, a young woman. She stayed away from children as a rule. They tasted too young. The young woman, black of hair, had been singing of a long forgotten lover - maybe he had left, or maybe he had died. Daenerys came out of the shadows, her skin glowed like the silver of her hair, "Hello." The girl had only tried to back away, but Daenerys had speed and took her in her arms. "You'll be with your lamented lover soon." Daenerys had fed off her, feeling her life force die completely away. She shut herself off for days. By the time, she woke up, corpses littered the castle. Her dogs had fed for her. She had fed on some more. She did hate to feed on her pet's seconds and the dead. The blood had gone sour by then. She left others survive. Certainly only keeping the weak, the young, and those of gentle heart - less likely to revolt against her or kill her. The island was hers now. Her banners were not her name, but her victims' blood. Time had passed. Her hold on the place was surely fading.**

**"My dear." Stannis, the man she had spared came in. She didn't know why she had but her heart told her not to. She laughed at the thought. She didn't have a heart, nor brain, she only had animal instinct. Whatever it was, she had let him live. He had been useful. Though she had killed most, many heard of her arrival and hid on the caves near the water. He went hunting for her, most of the time and brought her back those that used to be his friends and enemies. He beat them to the point where they couldn't fight back. He knew how she liked her victims alive, even if he left them barely that. He never seemed disgusted. ****_He must have a cold heart_****. She hadn't even turned him yet. She couldn't remember turning anybody, only killing. Killing was easy, the pain was quickly over. She was proof of the pain of turning someone. She thought she must kill him in time. That's all she ever did. He kept her in good supply of nourishment, so she hadn't tried yet. **

**"Yes?" Dany looked straight ahead, zoning out into her own world.**

**"I couldn't find anything for you tonight."**

**"What?" She said sharply. She felt gloomy tonight. She didn't know why, but she needed what she craved.**

**"I-I found nothing. I'm sorry."**

**She slammed the table hard.**

**"It's okay. I'll have to move on soon." She sighed. Could she never have a home? Hers was a story of survival, not of contentment. "Stannis, come here."**

**"You won't kill me?" He said this with a laugh. ****_Did he not fear anything?_**

**"No." She got up and came towards him instead. She bit his ear lobe, then went down his neck, placing small kisses on his neck. She wanted to suck and bite into him, but she was so starved for what she craved and she didn't want to hurt him anymore - so she just kissed gently. "Will you leave me?" she whispered in his ear.**

**"No."**

**"Good." She smiled, reaching her hand down, going beneath his pants. When she couldn't feed, sex was a good substitute. She was sick of the fantasies that she created with the one who had bit her. **

**"Daenerys," he whispered, the pleasure shown in his face. He was trying to resist, but she had charmed enough men and women to know that he couldn't.**

**"Please, my love." she said. "Be my nourishment tonight. I need it." Stannis smiled, slipping his hand into her. She felt his heart beat as he leaned closer into her. ****_Something I will never have_****. She smiled. She watched him as he put her fingers deeper inside her, saw the pleasure on his own face as she moaned lightly. He doesn't want what he has, he wants me. ****_He'll never crave for anything again. _****She bit into him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daenerys leaned up against the wood headboard of her bed. She stared down at Stannis, still sleeping. She hadn't know what had come over her. Pleasure. No, something more than that. She hadn't feed on him for long. She had stopped herself from that. There were two sides to her: the one that wanted to destroy and the one that wanted to love. This man sleeping in bed was something that fit on neither side. He, something had happened to him. He destroyed himself. She, being a symbol of destruction to him, was something that he yearned for. She had almost given it to him. She knew better than to trust someone in pain. ****_Doreah_****. Stannis made a sound that shook her out of her thoughts. She studied him for a second, tracing the blood that had dried overnight on his neck. She, without thought, crossed over the water basin and found a cloth - soaking it in water. She sat on the bed next to him and gently wiped it off, waking him. He only stared up at her until all that remained were two bitemarks.**

**"Clearing off the love marks?" Stannis laughed lightly.**

**"Those don't come off." She bent down to kiss him.**

**"Mhm." Stannis studied her as she once again leaned against the headboard. "You're rather gloomy today."**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you want anything? Breakfast?"**

**"I'm not much for eating. I feed on gloom, doom, and darkness when I'm not feeding on blood."**

**"I'd rather not you feed on all that. Feed on me."**

**"Go Stannis!" She said sharply and he knew to listen.**

**Stannis made his way downstairs. He poured himself a glass of wine and fed on his own thoughts. "Daddy!" A young girl, with a sheepish face came out of the shadows.**

**"Shireen! Don't come out, not unless I call."**

**"The dungeon is so scary. The mysterious lady doesn't come out of her room till evening."**

**"As long as you're careful." Shireen hugged her father.**

**"When will we leave?"**

**"I don't know when Davos comes for us."**

**"You've sent him a letter then?"**

**"Yes. It may be awhile yet."**

**"Is it true that she's growing desperate that she may feed on the children?"**

**"I don't think so. She has no taste for children. There are enough grown men and women yet" He thought back to last night, how she had taken pleasure from feeding on him - only him. **

**Shireen bit back her tongue. She didn't understand why her father bowed to this stranger. Why he was willing to kill people that he had shared a portion of his life with?**

**"Shireen, I can tell what you're thinking. I'm doing this for us. She trusts me. She's safe and so are you."**

**"For now." the girl said softly. **

**"I heard that, now let's go get some breakfast." He picked up his daughter and tried to ignore his thirst for another night with Daenerys.**

**She walked amongst the dark room. Daenerys didn't like to go downstairs during the day. She could, of course, the curtains were drawn and it was dark enough but this was one got the least light in the whole place. She always itched for the sun to go down, but today was worse. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't run away from her thoughts. She went to her desk and picked it up, throwing it against the wall. ****_ That would get someone's attention. _****Visions of her first lover ran through her head. ****_My sweet Doreah. She took care of me and only asked the same of me. I killed her. I loved her too much. _****She ached her more than ever and was afraid that she was repeating the same mistake even now. **

**Night had finally come. She sat drinking wine, yet again. "My sweet. Would you like me to go hunt for you?"**

**"No. I'll do it myself."**

**"You're looking weak."**

**"I can do it." She stalked out of the room. "Don't follow me."**

**She exited the castle and prowled the high grass. She saw a girl sitting by herself humming, she was still young. Not a child, quite a woman. Maybe a year or two younger than herself. She had a slim body and had dark eyes with dark hair. "Good evening." Daenerys said and smiled. "May I?" **

**The girl only nodded. Daenerys sat next to her, while the girl lied flat on the sand.**

**"What are you humming?"**

**"I don't know. Just something I made up, I guess."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Cyra." She paused. "You're the one they talk about the one who feeds on blood?" **

**"Yes. You have nothing to fear."**

**"I'm not afraid. I'd rather go at your hands, than that man who kills the ones he knows."**

**"I needn't kill you."**

**"Isn't that what you do?" the girl perched herself up on her elbow and looked into Daenerys' eyes.**

**The statement hit her hard, like a verbal slap. "Yes, but I don't want to kill. Not now. Just let me feed."**

**"Okay." The girl laid down, quite aware that she was getting off easy. The woman had a control over her and she couldn't see herself saying no.**

**"I'll be gentle. Tell me when to stop." She saddled herself around the girl, first running her fingers down her sides. She leaned down quickly, settling her teeth into the girl's throat, sucking the blood that came readily to her. The girl made a little moan of displeasure, than settled into it as they usually did. The girl began to roll her eyes back. Daenerys pulled back. Her consciousness was intact. "I told you to tell me when to stop."**

**"I'm sorry. I -."**

**"It's okay." Daenerys walked away. Her need had been met, but she felt worse than she had before. At least, it was dark. She could roam free and be alone. She walked to the shore of the ocean and sat close to the water, staring up at the moon. She cried lightly. She fell onto the sand, as if cradling it.**

**"Daenerys." Stannis came from behind. She could sense him.**

**"Stannis, leave me."**

**"I almost killed a girl tonight. She wouldn't have even known."**

**He sat behind her. "You still look weak, feed on me."**

**"I don't want to. It does nothing." She got up and faced him. "Why am I like this?"**

**Stannis stayed silent. He reached from behind her and put his hands down her top, massaging her nipples gently. She leaned back into him. "Stannis, please not now."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Loving me gets you one thing and that's dead." She looked at him sharply.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"That's okay. They killed me long ago" Stannis said flatly.**

**"Who?" Daenerys asked. Stannis lifted up the skirt of her dress and pushed his fingers forcibly into her. Daenerys moaned loudly. He put his to her neck, sucking on the flesh. "You're looking weak. Feed on me."**

**"No. Ohh!" She screamed as he made her orgasm. He slipped his hands out of her. "At least, come home and rest. The sun will be up soon."**

**Daenerys rose pulling down her skirt and readjusting her top.**

**It was too early to be awake, Daenerys thought as she rose at mid-afternoon. She pushed herself to fall back asleep and curdled into the emptiness of her bed. She had ordered Stannis to sleep separately. She did not want anyone near her. She was nothing but a killer, even when she tried to love. She thought of her last night with Doreah.**

**"What's it like to be what you are?" Doreah had asked as they laid on the grasslands in the moonlight. They had traveled aimlessly through the grasslands, finding food and water as they went. Daenerys hardly ever finding something to feed on, except a stray animal here and there.**

**"It's terrible and it's beautiful." Daenerys had said.**

**"Not terribly beautiful?" **

**"No." Daenerys laughed. "I'm made to kill to pray on the innocent, but -"**

**"-But you love."**

**"Yes." Daenerys said as she looked into her companion's eyes."**

**"My love has a price."**

**"What's that?" Doreah said, kissing her passionately on the mouth.**

**"It's too powerful."**

**"Show me."**

**"I can't. I'm too hungry now."**

**"Daenerys, you will die if you don't feed. Look at where you are. You'll not find anyone else for miles."**

**"Oh, Doreah." Daenerys cupped her face before kissing her neck. She straddled her waist and continued kissing her neck. "How I want to, how I want to show you how much I need you to take you completely. I've never felt it so strong."**

**"Neither have I." Doreah pulled Daenerys down and kissed her passionately. Daenerys grinded against her as they kissed. She felt Doreah's breathing increase, could smell the sweat on her skin. It only made her hungry, hungrier than she ever been. She pulled her lips off Doreah's lips and sunk her teeth into Doreah's neck. **

**"Oh yes." Doreah said softly. She seemed to feel only a little pain. Daenerys fed and fed until she was full. She pulled herself off Doreah's neck, wiping excess blood from around her mouth. "Doreah?" She did not respond. She called her name, screaming it. No answer. Her eyes were open, but vacant. She shook her violently. She felt her bones break. She screamed into the night.**

**"Doreah, Doreah." Daenerys flailed in her bed. She opened her eyes. It was only Stannis. **

**"My love it's moonlight. Time to feed."**

**"I'm not feeding today. Let me sleep. Moonlight only brings death."**

**"It brings us, too." Stannis sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed for her hand, which she rejected.**

**"Are my dogs here?"**

**"They are close, prowling."**

**"Good, they can be the monster tonight."**

**"Who is your monster, Doreah?"**

**"How dare you?" Daenerys screamed. "I am the monster!"**

**Stannis moved out of the room. "I'll let you rest. Know this, I'm not leaving.**

**Her thoughts turned to Doreah. ****_How stupid and young I was. _****She knew nothing of her power. ****_Is it power or a curse? I thought I could love and be a human, forgetting the monster I was. A monster cannot love. _**

**Stannis walked on the shore, hand and hand with his daughter, Shireen. "What's wrong with her tonight?"**

**"Old monsters come out of the closet, I think."**

**"What do monsters dream of?"**

**"I suppose the life they could have had before it all went wrong."**

**"They dream of people like us?"**

**"They dream of people like you." Stannis smiled. "I've done too many wrongs."**

**"Will you leave when Davos comes? I don't want to drag you."**

**"Why would you say something like that?" They sat down on a patch of sand. Shireen's hand still held her father's. **

**"You care for that monster."**

**"We should all care for the monsters inside of us." Stannis said, looking to the shore.**

**"I think I see a boat coming on the horizon. Do you think it's Davos?"**

**"I hope it is. Shall we head back?"**

**Shireen shivered. "I don't know. I don't like it in the dungeon alone."**

**"How about I sleep with you tonight?"**

**"Yes I'd like that." Shireen grabbed her father's hand, sometimes he was the perfect gentleman that she once knew. **

**"Stannis!" Daenerys called the next night from the staircase. She made her way down to the table and poured a tall glass of wine.**

**"Yes?" Stannis rushed from where he was tucking in his daughter goodnight.**

**"Why on earth were you down there? Aren't you mortals afraid of the dark? Pour a glass and sit with me."**

**Stannis did as he was asked. "My dear, you look weak."**

**"Yes, and before you ask, I won't feed. No, not even on you."**

**"What do you want then?"**

**"The boat in the distance, have you seen it?"**

**"I have."**

**"You went out last night. I saw you from the window. You were not alone."**

**"Yes, I was."**

**"Don't lie to me. I can sense your nervousness even now."**

**"I'm not lying." Stannis took a large gulp from his wine. "They shouldn't arrive for a few more days at least."**

**"I have to leave." Daenerys said.**

**"No. You can't." **

**"You can come, if you must."**

**"I can't do that either. Just stay the few days. I know the man coming to shore. He will not harm you."**

**Daenerys laughed. "I will harm him. You have your secrets, so many secrets."**

**"They wouldn't interest you. They are likes yours, written in blood."**

**Daenerys ignored the pang in her stomach. "I will know all soon enough. All your monsters. I'm going to rest now."**

**"May I come?" Stannis whispered to her.**

**"In love with a monster? How terribly beautiful." Daenerys chuckled. "Come on then." Daenerys held out her hand and Stannis grasped it.**

** Later in the night long after Stannis had fallen asleep, Daenerys rose out of the bed. Whispers in her head were telling her to feed on him, after all, she had controlled herself with Stannis before. This was not like Doreah. ****_You do not love him like her_****. ****_His death would mean nothing. _****She rose out of bed, unwilling to succumb and looked out the window. She wondered if the girl she fed on was out there ad safe again. ****_No one is safe when I am around_****. She thought of Doreah, the trust the girl had felt for her. She had wanted to know her completely. She turned to the window. ****_And Stannis. In love with the monster inside me but I am so much more._**** She felt the thump of one of her dogs next to her as they dropped a victim's arm at her feet. **


End file.
